Broken
by danceswithhorses
Summary: Carlisle is hunting alone when he runs into Jane. She's very cryptic, but sends him into spasms of horrifying agony. But this time it doesn't go away when she does… The Volturi want him incapacitated for a reason. His family is in danger, and Carlisle faces losing someone he loves very much...and maybe himself in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an alternate version of Breaking Dawn. Bella and Edward are married, but she is still human and has never been pregnant. **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY ASSIOCIATED CHARACTERS. **

**Carlisle's POV:**

I love my family, but sometimes I just need to be alone. The peace and tranquility of these woods call to me, lifting the stress and worry off my shoulders. Here – where the sun dances on the tress and the grass is soft under my feet, where I don't have to hide – it is enough to just exist.

I smell my prey, hear its heart beating as it walks toward a pond. I dart towards it, giving myself in to the thrill of the hunt.

After I am satiated, I bury the evidence and rise to leave. To my dismay, there is a small rip in the knee of my jeans. Alice is going to say something to me about that, I thought as I headed home as human speed. I wanted to drag out my tranquil alone time before getting back to my life.

"Carlisle. What a pleasure."

I was so preoccupied I failed to hear someone approaching. I instantly whip around, prepared to defend myself.

To my horror it is Jane who stands there, hands folded tranquilly in front of her.

"Jane," I greet her, forcing my voice to remain calm and impassive. I must not anger her. No matter what, I must not anger this dangerous girl.

"You are getting careless in your old age," she goes on, studying me with her ruby eyes.

I force a laugh. "My family would agree with you." Stupid, Carlisle! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Don't put your family in her mind. Stay away from that subject.

"I didn't come to discuss your family," she says, allowing me a measure of relief. "I came to see you."

Visits from Jane are _never _a good thing.

I wait.

"It's a pity," she goes on, moving a little closer. "I always kind of liked you, Carlisle. But the thing about your coven is they depend on you. That's a weakness. A flaw. But it will work to our advantage now. Without their leader, your family is nothing."

Her words barely have a chance to sink in before blazing agony wraps around my chest and stomach. I wrap my arms around myself to hold my chest together, thinking I must surely shatter with the pain.

The ground smacks into me, and I hear someone scream. With a detached surprise, I realize it is me.

I hear Jane speaking, and she sounds far away even though she's standing right next to me. "Aro ordered me not to kill you, Carlisle. But I have a feeling you'll wish he had."

I pull myself together long enough to see Jane, that little smile on her lips, blink once. But the pain doesn't abate. If anything, it grows worse.

I watch in helpless agony as she slowly turns and walks gracefully away.

Then the pain swallows me whole.

**Alice's POV:**

I never saw it coming.

One moment I am doing Rosalie's hair, in preparation for her night out with Emmett. Jazzy is waiting for me outside, so we can go hunting. Everything is fine.

And then it hits me, blindsiding me, choking me until I stagger against Rose's wardrobe for support.

_Carlisle, talking with Jane, his anxiety hidden but there. They trade words, intelligible ones, and Carlisle is growing increasingly agitated, though he hides it well._

_And then Jane smiles, and in the next second Carlisle is writhing in pain, curling in on himself in a futile effort to ward off the torture._

_Jane smiles again, with self-satisfaction and a tinge of something else. She says something else and then leaves, but Carlisle's agony does not abate. _

_Instead he gets weaker and weaker before finally going limp. _

When I come to my senses, Jasper and Rosalie are hovering anxiously on either side of me, supporting me. "What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asks calmly, and I feel a wave of peace. "No, Jasper!" I snap at him urgently. "Quit playing with my emotions!"

The wave retracts instantly, but I am too worried to feel guilty for snapping at him. "We have to go. Now. Carlisle's in trouble – Jane found him."

I hear a shriek from somewhere downstairs and realize Esme was listening in. I couldn't go to her now. I had Carlisle's location firmly in my mind, and I wasn't going to risk losing it. I closed my eyes and thought hard. _Edward, if you're listening, bring Emmett and meet me in the front yard. Now. _

I sent him a mental image of Carlisle, just in case.

"Rosalie, stay with Esme and Bella. Jasper, come with me – you might be able to help Carlisle at least a little."

They don't stop to argue; Rosalie dashes downstairs while Jaz and I race to the front yard.

Edward and Emmett are already waiting. I hardly even slow down as I pass them, and we all race into the woods.

I pray we can find him before it's too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was disappointed with the lack of response for this story. Unless reviews pick up, I won't be continuing. Please, if you like it, let me know!**

**Alice's POV:**

Edward gets the location from my mind. Emmett and Jasper fan out behind us as we race against time to get to Carlisle. It doesn't take us long to find him.

"Emmett, go find out if Jane is still in the area. Keep your distance and _be careful,_" Edward orders tersely.

My brother sends a tortured glance towards Carlisle, on the ground motionless, before nodding and disappearing.

We kneel beside Carlisle. Edward says his name. He doesn't respond.

He's rigid, and the pain is written on his features. I feel the effects of Jasper's gift, and Carlisle relaxes slightly, though he's still in pain.

_What does Jane – or more likely, the Volturi – expect to gain from this? _I wonder, and Edward reads my thoughts as he very gently picks up Carlisle. "I don't know," he answers aloud, "but we're going to find out."

As we start towards the house, Emmett reappears beside me. "She's gone," he states, "I tracked her clear to La Push."

_We may have to get the wolves involved, _I think, _because Carlisle can't take much of this._

Edward sends me a sharp glance. "Only if we have no other choice," he snaps, and I don't argue with him…for now. I hide my thoughts from him, using a strategy I've perfected over the years.

When we arrive at the house, Esme, Rose, and Bella are waiting anxiously. Esme cries out, rushing to her husband. "Carlisle," she calls. "What happened?" she demands. "What does Jane want?"  
I exchange a glance with Jasper, and once again soothing waves of peace and relaxation descend. "We don't know yet," I answer her calmly. "Emmett tracked her to La Push. She's gone for now. We have to worry about Carlisle right now, and then we'll figure out what the Volturi stand to gain from this."

Rose, Esme and Bella accompany Edward into the house. I long to go help them try and ease Carlisle, but my common sense prevails. The only thing that can help him is killing Jane or forcing her to stop.

"Why didn't you see this earlier?" Jasper wonders. There is no condemnation in his tone, only puzzlement.

"They're playing with my vision," I reply bitterly. "Avoiding making a solid decision until the last possible moment. This is going to be tricky."

"Alice, come quick," floats down from the house. We trade glances and rush towards Esme and Carlisle's bedroom.

Carlisle is trying to say something, his eyes locked on Esme's. "Volturi…" he gasps. "They…want…Alice…and Edward…still. They…are – going to try – and get them. Don't…lose…focus."

He can't say anymore; his eyes close and he lapses back into his rigid state.

"We have no choice now," I say firmly. "We must call on the wolves."

Edward snarled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to continue this story. Thank you to those who took the time to review. This quick update is my thank you.**

**Bella's POV: **

I stand, all but forgotten, in the middle of the room. Edward took a moment to explain what was going on – but nothing could prepare me for the sight of my second father. I have never seen Carlisle so vulnerable. He's always been the strong one, the one who helps everyone else through their problems. He's more than our coven leader – he's our father, our rock, the thread that binds our family together.

To see him in this state is not only painful. It's frightening.

Edward and Alice are arguing fiercely about bringing the pack into this. And I know why Edward is so against it. It runs deeper than the natural tensions between our two races, though that is certainly a factor.

It all boils down to me, and it infuriates me that he is arguing about something so trivial while Carlisle lies in unutterable agony.

"Shut up!" I shout, unable to take it any longer. I step between them, facing Edward. "Just shut up!"

I shock them into silence, and for a moment all Edward can do is stare at me.

I take advantage of his temporary state of shock and begin to speak. "Edward Anthony Cullen, stop being a - "

Esme interrupts. "Language, Bella."

"Sorry," I say. "Edward, for lack of a better word, you're being a selfish idiot. We need the pack. And whatever happened between me and Jacob, it's over. Old history. I made my choice, and I chose you. Don't let the past keep you from helping Carlisle."

His eyes narrow. "Bella, you don't understand – "

I cut him off, poking his chest to punctuate my words. "No. I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen. I _do _understand. I've been caught in the middle since _you _left me, and Jacob was the only place I could turn."

He winces. That's a low blow, and I feel guilty for stooping to it, but right now the situation calls for anything I can do to make him see reason.

"I love Jake. But as a friend. I'm married to _you, _Edward. And I don't regret it. Do you?"

"Of course not, Bella. Don't be ridiculous."

"Then you don't be either."

He glares at me, but I refuse to back down. After an interminable moment, he breaks the silence with a frustrated growl. "Fine. Get the dogs here. We'll cooperate, but only for Carlisle's sake."

A collective sigh of relief whispers through the room, and Alice touches my arm as Edward returns to his father's side. "Bravo," she whispers, though it does no good. There are no secrets in a room full of vampires – one of whom is a mind reader. "Can you get in touch with Jacob?"

"I'll get him here," I say. "That will be easy. Then we have to convince them to listen."

I leave them clustered around Carlisle and head downstairs to use the phone. I may have to play dirty with Jake, and I hate myself already, but for the good of my family I will do anything necessary. Even incurring Edward's wrath is a small price to pay.

I have seen the Volturi in action.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't feel that this story is as good as my others, and I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but as long as you guys want to read it, I'll continue it. Please review.**

**Bella's POV:**

When I have some measure of privacy, I dial Jacob's number. Carlisle's lives – all our lives, really – depend on my convincing the wolves to help us. And despite my words to Alice, I'm not sure if they'll listen or not.

They'd helped us defeat Victoria and the newborns, and we've been on better footing with them since then, but we are really pushing it to ask them to go head to head with the Volturi.

But they are the only choice we have.

/

Jacob strides out of the woods, looking extremely peeved. I can see the shadowy figures of Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Paul, and a few others hanging back in the trees.

"Jake," I say, suddenly finding myself perilously close to tears.

"What's wrong?" he asks, the peeved look melting off his face as he got closer.

I can hear Alice and Jasper walking up behind me.

"We need your help, Jacob," I say quietly. "It's really bad this time."

Alice takes over for me, explaining what has happened to Carlisle. "We now have reason to believe the Volturi is coming. I haven't seen anything yet, but Aro could just be playing with my blind spots. The same way Jane did."

"And you want the pack to help?"

"Please, Jacob," I whisper.

"How bad is Carlisle hurting?" he asks, seeming to soften a little.

"He can't even speak, he just lies there," Alice says, on the verge of tears herself. "Jasper can't stand to be around him – the emotions are too much."

Jacob is silent for a moment. I know he is thinking about last winter, when Carlisle had saved his life after he'd been badly hurt by a newborn.

"Sam, I think we should listen," he finally says, as the other man steps up beside Jacob.

"Are you crazy?" Sam hisses.

"It's Carlisle," Jacob argues with the leader. "Do you remember who set your arm last summer, when you couldn't go to a regular doctor because of your body temperature?"

He looks over to the other members of the pack. "And Embry. Wasn't it Carlisle who saved your life during the battle, at great risk to himself?"

He motions to his own body as Embry stares at the ground. "And are you forgetting who came into the depths of enemy territory, surrounded by wolves, and fixed me up? It was Carlisle, that's who."

Paul clears his throat. "He's always been good to me."

Seth jumps in. "Even when you were nothing but rude to him."

"We've all been guilty of that," Sam cuts in, before Paul can retort. "This might be our chance to make it up to him."

He nods at Alice and Jasper. "We're in."

Jasper nods back decisively. "We need some of you to hide Carlisle on the reservation. Your scent will cover his, and he's got to be safe in case they come. He's utterly defenseless as he is."

"He's really that bad?" Sam asks.

Alice motions to them. "I'll take you up to him."

Sam hesitates before motioning towards the pack. "Embry, Jake, come with me. You can help us get him out."

I know Sam could have managed it by himself, easily. But I don't really blame him for not completely trusting us.

Embry and Jacob fall into step beside me as Alice flits towards the house. No one says anything as we follow my sister up the stairs and towards Carlisle and Esme's room.

Alice knocks softly before pushing the door open.

Esme is leaning over the bed, murmuring softly to her husband. Edward is pacing near the window, and Emmett and Rosalie are close by.

Sam takes a step into the room, biting out a curse when he sees Carlisle. His body is rigid, every muscle and vein standing out as he fights to keep from giving voice to his agony. His hands are hard knots at his side.

Jacob goes up and kneels next to the bed, his bronze face pale. "Carlisle?" he says softly.

There is no response. Carlisle's ocher eyes remain tightly closed, his forehead creased in painful lines.

"My God," Sam says.

Embry is speechless.

I hate to see my father like that, but I go to him, kneeling beside Jake. "Daddy, Sam and the pack are going to help us. They're going to take you to the reservation and hide you."

I get no response, and I stand and let Edward wrap me in his arms.

Sam leans over and scoops Carlisle in his arms as gently and easily as if he'd been a small child. Carlisle stiffens, his eyes opening. "Make…it…sstop," he pleads, his eyes glazed over. He isn't seeing us. His unfocused gaze rests somewhere above Sam's head.

I see Edward and Emmett exchange tortured glances and nod to each other. I recognize it for what it is – a pact.

A pact to kill Jane no matter what the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV:**

It is killing Esme to be away from Carlisle, especially in his condition, but she pulls herself together with remarkable control. I watch, awed, as she calls a family meeting just minutes after the Pack leaves with Carlisle. Sam promises to return after ensuring Carlisle's safety, and he will help us decide what to do. Jacob didn't leave – he's sitting on the sofa next to the door.

I had kind of been wondering who would step up to take Carlisle's place as coven leader. I had been thinking Jasper is the most likely choice, perhaps Edward. Emmett is nowhere near ready to lead. But Esme, gentle, sweet-natured Esme, had not been on the list.

She is proving to be more capable than I ever dreamed she could be, as she effectively suppresses her emotions and takes charge.

"Emmett, what's the news on Jane?" He has just returned from scanning the area for Jane again.

"She's nowhere around."

"Alice?"

"I can't see anything with the dogs around," she says pointedly, eyeing Jacob, who snarls at her.

"I'm here until Bella kicks me out," he smirks, grinning at me. Edward growls deep in his throat, pulling me closer to him.

"Enough," Esme snaps, making us fall silent immediately and stare at her.

Rosalie speaks up for the first time. "We have another problem," she says, almost smugly. Edward reads her thoughts, and a horrible growl erupts from deep inside his chest.

Rosalie ignores him. "Bella is still human," she points out. "The Volturi won't like that at all."

Everyone looks at me. "So change me," I say, going for the obvious solution.

"No!" Edward snarls. "There's got to be another way. I won't have it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just a minute. Why the heck would the Volturi vamps care if Bella's human?"

Jake's voice cuts in, putting off what could have been a very ugly fight.

Edward pulls his gaze off of Rosalie long enough to give Jacob a short explanation of our little stint in Volterra several months ago…and Aro's ultimatum.

"That would be violating the treaty," Jacob growls. "You can't bite her."

"Shut up!" Esme snaps. Shocked, they do.

"This is what Jane wants," she says, more quietly but no less forceful. "Jane, and the Volturi. They want us to fall apart without Carlisle to lead us. And then they will pick us off one by one. They take the ones they want, and they will kill the rest of us with no compunction. You, Alice, and you, Edward, have long been coveted by Aro. Is that what you want? To watch your mates be killed and then forced to live in Volterra for the remainder of your existence?"

A volley of _no'_s and _of course not_'s echoes sheepishly around the room, as Esme holds each of our gazes in turn.

"Then we work together. Understood?"

She waits for our agreement, even Jacob's. Especially Jacob's, because his influence will count with Sam. And we will need the pack's help to make it out of this alive.

"Now. Edward, I know you don't want to hear this, but Rosalie is right. Our only recourse is to change Bella – and we have to change her now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob's POV:**

For once Bella's bloodsucker and I agree on something. The snarls ripping from his throat match mine just about exactly.

"You're _not _changing her!" I snap, fighting the anger. It will be disastrous for me to phase now, but if they keep pushing me, I will be powerless to stop it.

"I won't allow it," Edward snaps at the same time, instinctively wrapping Bella in his arms.

Esme smacks her hand down on the table. "Shut up, and I _won't _tell you again!"

We're all shocked into silence for like the third time in as many minutes.

"That's better," she says, but fury still underlines every word. "I want you all to remember something. Carlisle, my husband, your father, is dying. Every moment that passes is stealing his life away, and you all are _arguing _like senseless _children!"_

Her voice breaks slightly, and despite myself I feel a grudging admiration for her strength.

"Jacob," she turns to me, "you can assert your authority over Sam. The blood of the Alpha runs in your veins. _You, _and you alone, can enforce the treaty – or choose to change it. I'm asking," she pauses, and her eyes glitter with something that looks suspiciously like tears, "no, I'm _begging _you, Jacob, to take your rightful place and allow us to change Bella. Both to save her life – and that of my husband's."

Total silence reigns after Esme's moving speech. Only a stone can fail to be moved by it – well, most stones, anyway, I remand after seeing Esme's stunned family. A ghost of a smile flickers reluctantly across Edward's face as that thought runs through my mind. I'm annoyed he's granted full access to my brain but there's nothing I can do about it – and there's more important things to be worrying about now any way.

"Doesn't my opinion matter?"

Bella pries herself out from under Edward's protective hold and stands. Her voice is strong and assertive, and there is no hesitation whatsoever. Going to the middle of the room, she holds each of our gazes in turn. Her eyes settle on mine last, and she's talking to me.

"Doesn't it matter what I want?" she asks, daring me to defy her. "This is the life I have chosen. No one can choose it for me. Edward, you've already agreed. You would change me after I married you…well, we've been married for three months now and there's been no sign of you keeping your end of the deal."

The bloodsucker flinches at this. Good.

"And Jacob."

Crap, I should've known she'd come after me next.

"I know why you don't want me changed. You're still hoping I'll change my mind. But I won't, Jake, and you of all people should know that by now. I love Edward. I _married _Edward. And this life will always be my choice."

She pauses to wipe away the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Now a good, compassionate, kind man is suffering needlessly. A man I've always considered a second father. And I won't stand for this. I will be changed. And Jacob, you have to accept that."

"Is it what you want?" I ask in a near whisper, painfully away of our less-than-private surroundings. To his credit, Edward stays quiet, but I'm aware of the strain on his face.

Bella crosses to me and takes my face in her hands. "Yes. It's always been what I want, Jacob."

I feel the last of my dreams go down the drain. "Then I will support you, Bella," I say through frozen lips. "But I will not – and I mean I _won't _assert my authority over Sam unless he refuses to help us."

Edward's face is a perfect study of agony and indecision. "Thank you, Jacob," Bella whispers, before going over to Edward. They hold a private conversation while the rest of us pretend not to listen.

I clear my throat uncomfortably. "So, Jasper, are you willing to give us a few refresher courses in fighting?"

A smile cracks his face, and the look in his eyes is truly terrifying. "You bet," he says.

Now that my decision is made, there's only one more truly difficult thing to do.

Tell Sam.

**Carlisle's POV:**

Despite everything I'd told Edward about us actually having a soul, and weren't going to be damned without cause, I was beginning to doubt myself. Surely this was Hell itself I had ended up in.

Blazing agony gripped me, holding me powerless with its fiery fingers. I could vaguely hear voices, familiar voices, but they were so far away I stopping trying to decipher the words.

I held myself rigidly, trying to keep myself under control. If I started screaming I would never stop.

I was vaguely aware of being moved. Every little shift caused new waves of torture to wash over me.

I hear my own voice, from somewhere far away. "M..make it ss…stop," I whisper, but it doesn't.

I can't stand this for much longer. Something, somewhere has to give.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob's POV:**

"They're going to change her," I say evenly, bracing myself for the explosion.

I am not disappointed. A fury of growls and snarls erupts in my head, Leah's voice prevalent. _I'll kill that # $ first…_

_Phase!_

The Alpha's tone resonates through our minds, and reluctantly we all phase back into human form. I sigh in relief, blessed silence filling my head.

"Now," Sam says sternly. "Explain yourself, Jacob!"  
I take a deep breath. "They have no choice. The Volturi will kill them all if Bella is still human. We know, from what Carlisle managed to say and Alice's visions, that the Volturi are already looking for an excuse to wipe the Cullens out. Changing Bella is their only hope of staying alive."

"It will break the treaty," Leah snaps, her tenuous control breaking. "We'll kill them if they bite her!"

Sam turns and gives her a glare that leaves her cowed. "I am the Alpha here, Leah, not you."

The words are spoken quietly but we all read the threat underlying every word.

He turns back to me. "She has a point."

"If the Volturi come here, we are all in danger," I say. "What's to stop them from killing us, too? There's enough of them. If we fight among ourselves, we only make both our species more vulnerable to attack – and extinction."

I'm right. He knows I'm right, but it's still hard for him to just turn his back on this.

"How long?" he asks finally.

"Alice can't pinpoint the exact time. But we have reason to believe it will be soon."

"We will discuss this with the Cullens," he says, and I feel a flash of hope that he is going to reasonable about this.

**Esme's POV:  
**

Edward relays the news to us. When Jacob leads the pack to our home, we're waiting on the porch.

Sam hesitates a little before turning to Embry. "You and Quil go back and sit with Dr. Cullen."

I read between the lines. "My husband is incapacitated with pain, Sam. Surely you don't still distrust him?"

My tone is snappish, my patience near the breaking point. My worry for my family and mate is overpowering me.

I expect him to snap back at me, but his words are soft. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen, but that's not the reason. Your husband…" he trails off, obviously unsure of how to proceed.

Edward takes up the explanation, his eyes tortured. "He's afraid the pain will make Carlisle snap and lose control," he says quietly. "Quil and Embry will make sure he doesn't do any damage, should that happen."

Oh. I turn away quickly to regain my composure. I can't bear to think of my dear, gentle husband in sufficient agony to make him lose his mind. Carlisle never hurt anyone. Why should he be forced to endure this?

"I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Understandable, Mrs. Cullen. We came to discuss Bella."

I am grateful for the change in topic. "Jacob has explained to you our reasons."  
"Yes," Sam says, "he has. But you see our dilemma, as well."

"I do," I return. "But the safety of your pack is compromised along with ours. I promise you we will control Bella. This is our only hope of survival."

Sam sends Jacob a thoughtful look. "Can we learn to work together soon enough?" he asks, looking back up at me.

Hope begins to grow. "If we are determined and focused on the real enemy, then yes, we can," I reply.

Jared doesn't say anything, but Paul and Leah are furious. "I won't fight with them!" Leah says viciously.

"We're supposed to kill _them," _Paul complains.

Sam glares at them. "Enough! You _will _fight with them, and you will do it wholeheartedly. This is as much for our survival as theirs!"

He turns back to me. "We agree, Mrs. Cullen. You have our blessing to proceed."

**Jane, third person POV:**

Jane smirks as Alec walks up behind her and places his hands on her shoulders. "Well done, sister."

"It's only a matter of time, my brother," she answers, and they both turn as a new presence arrives on the scene.

"He's in considerable agony," the new voice observes, "if he can't move or speak. You'll kill him if you keep it up much longer, Jane."

She frowns. "Don't spoil my fun."

"I'm not," the voice assures her, "but you might want to lighten it up a bit. Aro won't be pleased if his bargaining chip dies."

She rolls her eyes. "I'll give him a break. But only for one day."

"Lessen the pain." This time it's a clear order.

"I will," she says, reluctantly.

Tucking her hands into her large sleeves, she smiles serenely.

If Carlisle is going to have a break, he'll pay for it first.

**Because we all know what happens when Jane smiles, don't we?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thought y'all might like another chapter today since I haven't updated in a while…**

**Embry's POV:  
**

Of all the crazy, stupid things I thought I might do one day, baby-sitting a delirious vampire definitely wasn't on the list.

I look over at Quil, who's as nervous as I am. We both know the reason Sam sent us back. One, we're the least likely to murder the vamp in a fit of vengeance, like Leah or Paul might.

Second, if he can't control himself any longer, we'll restrain him as gently as possible, whereas certain members of the pack – who will remain anonymous – wouldn't mind ripping off a limb or two in the process. Or three. Or possibly all four.

Quil lets out a breath. "He's awfully still," he said. "Reckon he can hear us?"

I study him. "Doubt it," I say.

Quil's brow furrows as he stares at one of the doc's clenched fists. When he speaks again, his voice is low. "I can't imagine being in pain like that."

I worry my lower lip. "Far as vamps go, he isn't all that bad," I say at last.

Quil nods agreement.

All of a sudden, Sam's fears start coming true. Doc Cullen arcs his back and lets out a piercing scream. I've never heard anything, human or animal, make a noise like that, and I pray I never will again. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and for a moment Quil and I are shocked into complete silence.

Then the doc's body starts twitching crazily, jerking spastically up and down.

"What's happening?" Quil yells, while I debate on whether or not we should try to hold him down.

"I dunno!" I shout, frustrated. "Maybe he's dying!"

He lets out another unearthly scream, and I make a quick decision. "Go get his mate," I order Quil, "she might can reach him. And if he's dying, she deserves to be here. Hurry!"

He's too unnerved by the vamp's behavior to argue. He dashes out the door while I try to figure out what to do next.

The bed creaks and groans under the doc's wild thrashing, and I start thinking it's going to fall apart. Careful not to get hit by the flailing arms and legs, I dart in and pin his arms down.

"Carlisle!" I shout, "stop it!"

I'm pretty sure he can't hurt himself thrashing around, but he sure as heck can do a lot of damage to everything else. And I'm pretty freakin' strong, but I can't hold him for long.

All of a sudden he stops thrashing and goes completely limp and still. Can vampires just…die? I mean, it's not like they breathe or anything, so how do I tell?

Before I can start freaking out, he moans and opens his eyes.

His pitch black, glazed, pain-filled eyes. "Esme…" he rasps.

"She's coming, man," I tell him. I never thought I would feel sorry for a stinking bloodsucker, but danged if I don't for him. Carlisle isn't like a regular leech anyway, so I guess it's all right.

He finally manages to focus on me. "Embry? Where I am?" he slurs.

I wince. "Uh, chill, dude. You're on the rez. We're protecting you."

"Tectin' me what from?"

He's not making any sense. Should I be worried? One thing I do know – I'm not about to tell him what's going on.

"Uh…that's a long story, Doc. How you feel?" That's a stupid question, Embry, I tell myself.

"You stink," he says, wrinkling his nose.

I choke out a laugh. "Thanks, Doc, so do you."

I'm pretty sure this is not normal behavior for him. I guess that's what two days of burning agony does to you.

"Esme?" he asks again.

"She's coming," I tell him. Again.

"Where am I?" he asks, focusing on his surroundings with difficulty.

Esme darts through the door, Quil right behind her.

I've _never_ been so glad to see a bloodsucker in my whole life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esme's POV:  
**

Our discussion at the house is becoming rather heated before Quil dashes into the yard, out of breath and obviously in a panic.

"Mrs. Cullen," he gasps, "come quick! He's going crazy."

I throw a desperate glance at Sam. I will cross the line whether he gives his okay or not, but it will be better for all of us if he gives permission.

After a long, agonizing second, he nods abruptly. "But only you, Mrs. Cullen. We'll be right behind you."

I flash off without looking back as Quil struggles to keep up. After I cross the border, I have to wait for him to lead the way – I'm not sure where they're keeping him, and their stench covers his smell so completely even I can't find it.

Poor Quil is already out of breath from the run to get me, but he barely breaks speed as he passes me. As soon as we near the house, I move on past him and dash inside.

My husband is lying on a bed in a spare bedroom, motionless, one of the wolves hovering over him.

"Carlisle!" I gasp, falling to my knees next to him.

"Esme?" he asks, and I'm concerned as I realize he's having difficulty focusing on me.

"Honey, are you still in pain?"

He thinks for a moment. "I don't…think…so?" he says vaguely.

I look at Embry, who shrugs.

Smoothing his tangled blond hair back, I realize his eyes are black. "Embry, I hate to ask this…but can you possibly get me some blood?"

He looks at me like, _Seriously?_

"Please," I say, "he needs it badly and I don't want to leave him."

He sighs. "If Sam kills me, it's your fault."

"Shut up and go." To my surprise Quil speaks up, and Embry doesn't look any less shocked. "Fine."

Relieved, I turn back to my love. "Carlisle, sweetheart, do you know where you are?"

He has to concentrate again before shaking his head slightly. "You're on the reservation, the wolves are protecting you. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Jane," he mouths.

"Yes," I say, relieved that he isn't completely zoned out. "But she's gone, and I hope she's stopped for good."

"Safe," he whispers. I understand immediately what he's trying to say. "We're all fine," I assure him. "The wolves have allied with us until this threat is gone. We're perfectly fine."  
He relaxes somewhat, and I am overwhelmed with love for him. Even when he's in agony and barely knows his own name, he's still worried for us, his family.

When Embry comes back in surprisingly quickly, he's holding a cup of steaming animal blood. He holds it out to me before backing away to stand next to Quil.

"Thank you," I say sincerely. Holding Carlisle's head up, I hold the cup to his mouth so he can drink. Some of it trickles down his chin but he manages to swallow most of it.

Quil, who I hadn't even noticed leave, hands me another cup. "Here, he'll need more."

Even Embry looks concerned now, and I smile at both of them. "Thanks, guys, I know he appreciates it."

It hurts me terribly to see my husband so weak and helpless, but I hide it as I turn back to him and help him drink more. To my relief his eyes are beginning to mellow, turning back to the soft ocher of a well-fed vampire.

"The Volturi aren't here yet?" he asks, and I'm relieved that he seems to be returning to his old self.

"No, love, and I don't think they will show. Hopefully they only wanted to remind us of their power."

Carlisle doesn't believe my words anymore than I do, but he doesn't argue. "Stay safe, Esme, eternity is worthless without you."

I press my lips to his, and the two teenage werewolves behind us trip all over themselves getting out of the room. "Gross!" I hear Embry gag, and Quil moans in agreement.

Against his lips, I smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Volturi's plans will be revealed within the next chapter or so, to those who are wondering. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter! Remember the more reviews, the quicker I update again!**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

The wolves have agreed to allow the change to happen.

I'm standing near the window, waiting for Esme to get back. Even Jasper can't dispel the tension filling the room. I'm terrified for Carlisle, worried about the consequences of a visit from the Volturi, and trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I'll be a vampire in less than a week.

Edward comes up behind me. "What do we tell Charlie?" I ask, in a near whisper.

"We do what we always knew we'd have to – fake your death."

The thought of putting Charlie through that sends a wave of guilt and grief through me, tightening an invisible fist around my heart.

"Now?" I ask.

"No," he says. "We tell him we're taking a family vacation together. Then we send him and Sue on a fishing trip. That way we'll have an alibi and he will be out of danger."  
He's obviously thought this out, perhaps in preparation for this very moment.

"And after this is over?" I dare ask, not sure I want to know the answer.

He hesitates, slipping his arms around my waist. "There'll be a car accident in Montana. We escaped with relatively minor injuries. But you died."  
I can't held back the tears that fall out from under my closed eyelids.

Alice slips up on my other side, uncharacteristically subdued. "He'll be all right, Bella," she promises me. "I've seen it. Sue will help him through it. They'll get married a year after your "death."

It's still horribly unfair to him, but he'll be safe.

"I'm okay," I say, as Jasper sends yet another wave of peace through the room. "We'll survive."

Edward buries his head in my hair and doesn't say anything, but I know he has his doubts.

With all my heart I want him to know what I'm thinking. I want to let him in, show him once and for all just how much I truly love him. That I forgive him for everything.

"I know you do," he murmurs against my hair. "I love you, too."

Startled, I pop my eyes open. Emmett is looking at us like we're nuts. Jasper forgets to send emotional waves. Alice backs up a step.

"What?" he asks, no doubt reading everyone's shocked thoughts.

"Um, I didn't say anything, Edward," I say. He lets go of me and spins me around to face him. "You mean…?"

I close my eyes and think about how much I love him, how much I want to let him in. There's a subtle shift in my mind, like a bubble that expands to include Edward.

He gasps. I lose concentration and _snap! _The bubble encases just my mind again.

"That's incredible," he murmurs.

Alice smacks herself upside the head. "Of course, she's a shield!"

Edward's eyes widen. "That's why Aro couldn't hear her thoughts…"

"…and why Jane can't touch her!" Alice finishes triumphantly.

"That's possible," Edward says excitedly, whirling around to face Jasper as he read something in his thoughts.

"Guys…" I say, annoyed. I hate it when they do that.

Edward's face grows instantly apologetic. "Sorry, love. What you just did – letting me inside your mind – means you can control the shield that protects your mind."

I begin to put the pieces together. "So if I can extend it, I can actually protect your minds, too?"

"That's what Jasper was telling me!" In his excitement, he's speaking almost too quickly for me to follow him.

I close my eyes and concentrate again. Memories of our meadow, our first kiss, everything I cherish about our time together floods my mind. I focus my concentration on my bubble, pushing it gently until it envelopes Edward again. A blissful smile settles on my husband's face as once again he enters my mind.

I try to extend it further. Jasper is closest, so I push it his way. But with a quiet _snap, _it retracts again. This is going to take some work.

Edward looks disappointed. "That was amazing, love," he says regretfully.

"You know when she becomes a vampire that's going to double or even triple her ability, right?" Emmett says.

We all turn to look at him, and I realize he's right. "We can't delay any longer," I tell my husband. "We have the wolves' consent. You have to do it now."

Suddenly Alice's eyes cloud over.

The vision doesn't last long, a few seconds at the most. When she comes back to the present, the look in her eyes is frightening.

"The Volturi are on their way," she says finally, every word dropping like a stone in the silent room. "They'll be here in four days."  
Edward turns to look at me. "You're right, we're out of time."

His words both terrify and elate me.

He turns to his siblings. "You all know what to do. Fix the vacation with Charlie, send him on his way with Sue. Do it as quickly as possible – tell him Bella and I have gone early to have some time to ourselves."

Alice hugs me quickly. "Soon it will be over, and you will be my sister for eternity," she whispers in my ear.

Then she's gone, the rest of them following her without delay. I turn to my husband.

He scoops me into his arms, tenderly kissing my face. He carries me upstairs to his room, laying me on the bed. "I love you, Bella Cullen," he says, his voice low and intense. "For all of eternity, I will love you."

He puts on a CD of his compositions – my favorites. As the soft melody floats through the room, Edward brushes back my hair. "You can still change your mind," he whispers, his voice low and husky.

He's lying, and both of us know it. It's too late now.

"No," I murmur. "This is what I want. It's always been what I wanted."  
He leaves a trail of icy kisses down the side of my face and neck.

"Ready, then," he says, and takes a deep breath and holds it.

I brace myself.

Edward's venom starts to flow through my body. I close my eyes, trying to hold onto control as I begin to burn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV:**

She's so beautiful.

I won't leave her side during these three days. The others can take care of everything else. For now she needs me.

She's unnaturally silent. By now all the others were screaming with the fire, begging for death to come. But Bella, my Bella, is still.

I take her hand, rubbing it softly. I won't think about the implications of this choice, agonize about right and wrong and souls, as I did before. It's either this or I lose her to death forever. And given the choice, I make a selfish decision.

A quiet whisper of movement announces Alice's presence. "It's done," she says softly, in response to my unasked question.

In the dubious off-chance that Bella can hear me, I say, "Charlie's safe, love. You don't need to worry about him anymore."

Alice moves closer. "She's so still," she murmurs.

"She always had amazing self-control," I muse, trying not to think of Bella being in such enormous pain. The thought is difficult to bear.

"I hope that carries over into this life," Alice says darkly. "We don't really need to be dealing with a mad newborn _and _the Volturi."

I shoot her a look.

"Sorry," she says. "It's just so frustrating, I can't _see…_no one's making any concrete decisions right now."

I give her a half-smile – all I can manage at the moment – and return to watching my love.

**Esme's POV:  
**

_**Sunset**_

It takes every bit of persuasion I possess to convince Carlisle not to return home immediately.

He's still very weak, requiring my support to walk even a few steps. But to my relief, his mind seems to be intact. Those first few moments frightened me more than I care to admit.

It's getting dark and the wolves are getting anxious. It's time for me to leave…and I don't want to.

"You're safe here," I tell him, helping him back inside. "That's what matters."

"It kills me, knowing my family is in danger," he says quietly, as he sits on the edge of the cot.

"But you will allow us to give our full concentration to the danger," I remind him. "If you are there, half of our minds will always be on you. You seem to be the Volturi's target, and none of us can forget that."

"I'm so proud of you, Esme," he says. "Have I ever told you that?"

"It's always nice to hear it again," I murmur, and kiss him.

He stiffens.

"What?" I ask anxiously, as he presses one hand to his head and the other to his chest.

"It's happening again," he chokes out quietly.

"No!" I gasp, helping him lie down. _Please no, he can't stand more of it, _I cry mentally.

His body twitches uncontrollably, and he yells before he can stop himself. In the next moment he regains control. His body stiffens back into the same rigidness as before.

With his first yell Sam and Embry burst into the house – now they stand near the door, helpless, their silent horror mirroring my own.

"It's not as bad," he chokes, opening his eyes. "This time…I can bear it."

If I ever get my hands around Jane's throat…I'll rip her head off and never think twice about it.

"I will end this," I promise. "I swear to you, Carlisle," my voice breaks.

He can't speak anymore, but he tells me everything I need to know with his eyes.

I kiss him, brushing back his blond hair gently. "I love you."  
I slip past Sam and Embry, hesitating only momentarily. "Take care of him," I whisper, then break into a run before I can talk myself into staying.

Because that's what the Volturi want – to split us apart until we can be picked off one by one. And I'll never give them that satisfaction. Even though it threatens to rip me apart, I'll do whatever it takes to save my family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Raven's Dusk: Okay, as promised, I slaved away and cranked out another chapter. I'm all packed and ready. Oh no-o, I haven't forgotten our deal. By the way, do you have a swimming pool?**

**(Inside joke, folks.) Now on to the story. **

**Esme's POV:  
**

I hunt quickly on my way back to the house; not wasting any time.

When I get there the wolves are gone and everything's quiet.

Too quiet.

"Edward?" I call, mounting the porch. "Bella?"

"Up here," Edward's voice floats down the stairs. There's a tense tone in his voice, and I waste no time in getting to his room.

Bella's heartbeat reaches my ears – it's beating quickly. Too quickly.

The racing of a changing heart.

Edward meets me at the door, my gaze locks with his. In an instant he pulls everything from my mind and his eyes smolder with anger and helplessness.

"What's going on?" I question him, trying to keep my mind off my other half.

He explains in a few words.

"I'm sorry, Esme, we should have asked you first. But there was no time."

I weigh his words. In that moment responsibility is given – and accepted. He will defer leadership to me.

"I trust your judgment, Edward. We have no control over this now. It will happen. Where are the others?"

Edward nods towards the forest. "They're hunting. They need to gather strength. We're supposed to meet with the wolves tonight to brush up on fighting skills."

He glances back into his bedroom, where I see Bella lying on the bed, abnormally still.

I make a move to go to her, but he catches my arm. "Esme, I need to tell you something. Downstairs."

Surely he doesn't think she can hear…?

"There's no way of knowing," he replies. "And I would rather not take chances."

Bracing myself for more bad news, I follow him downstairs.

He doesn't waste any time. Looking me in the eye, he says, "Alice had another vision just before they left to hunt."

Raw agony bled through his eyes. "It's bad, isn't it?" I ask, trying to keep myself together.

He touches my hand. "Whoever is behind this – and I have no doubt it must be Aro himself – is beginning to make decisions. He's confident now, and he's planned everything."

"What, Edward?" I demand, unable to bear it. "_What did Alice see?"_

He sighs. "It will come down to a fight," he says simply. "A very nasty one. In the end, only one side will come out alive – the Volturi, or the Cullens. And Alice can't tell right now who will win, but neither side will be without casualties."

He's trying to prepare me for something. Something horrible. "_Who?"_

He looks away. "Esme," he pleads. Pleads for me not to make him say it. "You know Alice's visions are subjective…"

I grasp his shoulders. "_Who did she see die_?"

His eyes close briefly as he whispers a name.

And then another.


	13. Chapter 13

**Woot! Two chapters in two days! All right!**

**Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review. If you do I might update again tomorrow…**

**Raven's Dusk: You're right again. Well, what kind of extra points does this earn me? **

**Esme's POV:  
**

Dead silence holds us in place. I don't want Edward in my head right now; with a nod, he blocks himself from my mind as best he can.

Seconds tick by as I let it sink in, the two horrible words he whispered penetrate my soul.

"Do they know?" I finally ask.

He shakes his head. "You, Alice, and I are the only ones who do."

"Don't tell them," I order him, my voice on the verge of breaking even as it finds a new strength. "Do you understand me? They are not to know."

His eyes are torn. "Esme, don't you think it's their right to know? If these are their last days…shouldn't they know?"  
"No!" I snarl. "We will not lose hope! And if you tell them," my voice breaks at last and I bury my face in my hands.

After a moment I feel his arms go around me.

I can't help but pretend they are Carlisle's. He would know what to say, what to do to avoid all this.

But I fear now that we are beyond helping.

**Jacob's POV:**

The thing about my metabolism is I can't get drunk.

I stare at the drink in front of me, moodily watching the ice melt. It's my sixth one. The bartender is eyeing me now; he's probably going to ask for my keys and a friend's phone number. But I don't even feel tipsy; my body burns the alcohol off before it ever reaches the bloodstream.

Bella's dying.

I always knew they would kill her. One way or the other. And once, I told her so.

I lied to her – I told her a horrible lie that nearly ruined our friendship forever. I told her I'd rather bury her than see her one of _them. _

At the time I'd believed what I was saying. But it didn't take me long to realize the truth.

I down the rest of the drink in one gulp. It's nearing ten. I need to get back to La Push to meet up with the rest of the pack; we're meeting the bloodsuckers at midnight to practice fighting. I already know I won't be able to concentrate. The absence of two people will draw my mind to what I know is happening.

Bella's dying, and there's nothing I can do to prevent it. Even after she married Edward, a piece of me held out hope that she'd change her mind. But now…now I've lost her forever.

I order another drink.

Halfway through it, someone slides into the empty chair across from me.

"What do you want?" I gripe. Can't they leave me alone for just a few hours?  
Seth eyes my drink. "Forget it, you're too young to even be in here," I tell him tiredly.

"Uh, Jake, how many have you had?"

"Not like it matters. Can't get drunk."

"Oh."  
I'm really not in the mood for his constant cheerfulness. He seems to pick up on that and sobers up. Yeah, I know. Bad choice of words. Deal with it.

"Sam's getting impatient. He says you need to buck up and concentrate, or you become a liability."

"Sam can go to – " I cut the words off before they leave my lips. I don't need to get in more trouble than I'm already in. "Did he send you in here to pass on the message?" I say instead, making no effort to hide the bitter, angry tone of my voice.

"No," Seth says, holding my gaze. "I came in here because I'm worried about you, Jake. This isn't like you."

A snort escapes my lips. "I think I deserve to break a few rules now and then."

"They're not so bad once you get to know them," he offers. Oh yeah. I forgot – he's best buds with the leeches.

"Sure, Seth."

"No, really," he presses on despite my glare. "I mean, the smell takes some getting used to, but I barely notice it anymore. And they're really nice. Esme's always cooking for me, and Rosalie doesn't even threaten to throw me through the wall every time I go over."

Apparently Seth's been sneaking around more than I thought. He better hope Sam doesn't find out about it.

"Good for you," I say, without much conviction.

I shove my chair back and stalk out of the bar without waiting to see if Seth follows. Once out of sight I explode, hitting the ground running on four legs.

It's easier to deal with it this way. Easier to let the animal take over until everything's instinct and you don't have to think.


	14. Chapter 14

**The first ten reviewers for this chapter will get a sneak peek at my two WIPs, "Presumed Dead" and "Emmett and Other Disasters", which is the sequel to Between Heartbeats.**

**So hit that review button, people, and let me know what you think!**

**Girlwiththeorangepurse: Thanks!**

* * *

**Esme's POV:**

By the time the rest of the family come back, a little more light-hearted despite the threat over our heads, Edward and I have regained our composure. I meet Alice's gaze, but her face reveals nothing. She must be hiding it well; Jasper doesn't seem to pick up on her emotions – or on the fact that she hovers over him more closely than usual.

I don't bother hiding mine; he'll attribute it to everything else I have to worry about.

Emmett lumbers into the room, followed closely by Rosalie.

_Rosalie. _An invisible fist tightens around my dead heart, and I focus on Emmett instead.

I have a hard time meeting Jasper's gaze, too. But he doesn't know it. He's got a hard enough time dealing with all the emotions.

They all fall silent as they notice me. "Well?" Rosalie asks quietly.

"When I got there he was no longer in pain," I explain, my voice just as soft. "But he was very confused and disoriented. After I got some blood in him, he seemed to come around. He asked about the Volturi, and I managed to ease his mind…he doesn't know everything. I couldn't bring myself to tell him."

They seem to know not to rejoice yet. A watchful silence descends over the room, and I clear my throat. "Just before I left, it hit him again. It's not as bad but he's still incoherent."

Alice turns into the comfort of her mate's arms, and I share her pain. Not only for my husband, but for what has to come.

"Bella?" Emmett asks.

Edward is already heading for the stairs. "Better than I expected," he throws over his shoulder.

Alice tugs Jasper after him. He follows her willingly, but I doubt he guesses at the real reason.

Rosalie is left alone, as Emmett wanders off. She searches my face; she knows there's something I'm not telling her.

"Rose, when Bella awakens, we're going to have to work together – " I start, but she shakes her head. "Esme, I bear no animosity towards her now. She's made her choice – and in a way has had it made for her. She can't change her mind now. It's time to move forward."

I nod. I understand why she was so bitter before, but I hadn't expected her to let go so quickly. Maybe it was the fact that we were all facing imminent death.

I choke back a sob. "I'm sorry, I can't –"

And then Rosalie – aloof, hard, Rosalie, who's never quite forgiven us for this second life – crosses the room and after a slight hesitation, she wraps her arms around me and holds me like a child.

The irony of it strikes me hard then.

_Why now? _I cry silently, as she strokes my hair with more confidence. _Why now, when we are just getting closer together? Why must we be ripped apart?_

"It's going to be all right," she murmurs, and that only makes me cry harder. I have no control over my harsh, tearless sobs, no more than I have control over the future.

There is no answer, no promise of an eleventh hour intervention. Only my golden-haired angel comforting me, completely oblivious to the real reason behind my agony.

* * *

_Most people have the freedom to decide their own lives. A choice here, a choice there. Their future changes constantly, with every decision they make._

_A few of us don't have that._

_Our paths were laid out long before our birth. Fate orders every step of our lives. Nothing we do can change it. There's only one path for us, with one inevitable end._

_Her loving me was a cruel joke. I see that now. I wonder if she'll miss me._

_- _**Jacob Black**

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

Standing here in this clearing, surrounded by my brothers and my enemies-that-aren't-my-enemies-anymore, I'm struck with a sense of déjà vu.

Almost two years ago, we were in this very spot, facing this same vampire, preparing to fight. But it was different then. We were certain of our victory, assured by experience and sheer numbers.

Now? Now we're going up again experienced, vile creatures who are desperate to win. And they will most definitely outnumber us.

We're in our wolf forms, not because we don't trust them – and we don't, but that's not the point – but because Jasper told us to be ready to fight.

I'm trying not to think about the absence of Esme and Bella. Edward is here, because he'll have to translate, but he doesn't look happy about it. Esme must have stayed with…_No, don't think her name. It'll only distract you._

Seth whined to my right. I nudged him, letting him know it was okay. I hated the fact I had no privacy in my own head.

_Focus, Jacob. _

The force of the Alpha command effectively drives Bella from my mind as Jasper begins to pace. "We've gone over this before – I know you remember a lot of what we discussed. But this is different. These will not be newborns."

Edward speaks. "Sam wants

to know how many will be coming – I would guess the whole guard. Probably around forty-five."  
Sam growls, cursing in his head.

Jasper continues. "They are no strangers to strategy, and their fighting skills will be superior. We're hoping that the fact you're fighting with us will catch them off guard enough to give us an edge – it won't be much, but it might help."

Yeah, it might. Or maybe it won't matter at all. And maybe I don't care either way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Carlisle's POV:**

Burning pain. Flames licking at my skin. The pain of my transformation was _nothing _compared to this.

It's a little more manageable than last time, but my body is weakened. I'm barely alert enough to take in my surroundings, and that worries me. Esme assured me I was safe, but it's disconcerting.

Something moves in the corner of my vision. The pain pulses through me, rising in intensity. A snarl rips through my chest and I lunge, thinking only of stopping the fiery agony.

My hands wrap around a warm throat. It would be so easy to snap. I pant for breath I don't need, seeking a release that won't come.

My vision clears momentarily. Quil's terrified eyes sharpen into focus.

_What am I doing?_

I drop my hands and sink to the ground. I lean forward, resting my head on my drawn-up knees. Rocking. The motion comforts me. Back and forth. Back and forth. Something about it. It's the only constant in the burning flashes of pain.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

**Esme's POV:**

"Esme?"

Alice's voice startles me. I forced Edward out of the house to hunt, telling him I would sit with Bella. She has only twelve more hours left, and she's still silent and motionless.

I turn as Alice comes farther into the room. "The others are downstairs," she says, and I nod to show I understand – we can't talk about her vision now.

But she has something else on her mind. She sits down on the bed opposite me, Bella between us.

"You said earlier, that when Carlisle came around, he was incoherent. It made me worry…do you think this could make him permanently lose his mind?"  
I've thought about that more than I'd like. "I don't know," I say. It's the only thing I can say. My dead heart cracks again to think I might lose my other half forever. I would gladly take his pain on myself, if I could.

"I hate not being able to see him," she whispers. The wolves block her vision…she can't even see what will happen with the Volturi. The moment we decided to accept their aid her visions disappeared.

"I know," I sympathize.

Her face is troubled as she stands and leaves the room.

I rest my forehead on the bedspread. Death would be easier to handle than waiting, I think to myself.

I can't bear to lose even one member of my family. Much less three of them.

**Jane POV:  
**

I'll be so glad to get rid of these Cullens once and for all. I'm frankly tired of dealing with them.

We are less than a day and a half from Forks. Miserable dump of a town. Half my fun's been spoiled already – I won't be allowed to kill that little brat they call Alice. Or the mind reader, Aro wants them both. The rest of them, however, are fair game. I've spent the time traveling thinking up interesting ways to tear them apart.

It's been exhausting playing these mind games to evade the psychic's vision. Between that and keeping my talent focused on Carlisle Cullen, my head is aching.

Alec comes up behind me and massages my tense shoulders. I sigh, relaxing in his touch. "Not long now, my dear sister," he purrs into my ear.

I smile in anticipation. "No," I agree. "Not long now."

I can already hear their cries of anguish as I slowly kill their leader in front of them. But not physically, no, that would be too easy.

I'll strip his mind from him first. I'll reduce him to a babbling idiot who doesn't know his own name. I'll make his pathetic _family _beg me to end his suffering.

_Then_ I'll kill him.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry it's been so long. Without further ado, please enjoy.**

**Jane's POV:**

The Seattle Airport smells amazing. Despite having recently fed, my mouth pools with venom. Hundreds of heartbeats pump fresh red blood through tender veins…

"Focus, sister," Alec murmurs beside me. Grateful for his gentle reminder, I close my eyes briefly and get my thoughts under control.

I hiss quietly as the distinctly unpleasant stench of wet dog sears my nose. Alec growls under his breath as he, too, is accosted by the ungodly stink.

I narrow my eyes as I spot the source of the smell.

A bronze-skinned teen is pacing back and forth in front of the restrooms, fidgeting nervously. His jet-black hair is cut short and he's not wearing a shirt.

"Master," Alec greets Aro as he walks up behind us.

"Werewolf," he growls, eyes fixed on the teen.

"Shall we dispose of him?" I ask, smiling happily at the thought.

"He appears to be waiting for someone…let us be more informed about the matter before we act," Aro says, surprising me.

"Dear Jane, do not forget why we came early, on a plane. We are not going to make a mess before the others even arrive," he continues.

The teen's eyes land on us.

Instead of running, like any _sensible _werewolf would do at the sight of three vampires, he licks his lips and nervously starts towards us. His steps are halting, as if he might cut and run at any moment.

"Are you the…Volturi?" he asks in a low voice, eyes darting from side to side.

"What is it to you, dog?" I snap.

He snarls a little. "I want to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Aro asks, his voice neither friendly nor threatening.

"You want the Cullens, right? That's what this is about? Well, I can help you get them."

This has to be a trick…but Aro extends his hand. Looking a little freaked out, the teen reluctantly places the tips of his fingers in Aro's palm.

The master immediately clutches his hand close, reading the thoughts of the boy.

At last he straightens, and a satisfied smile stretches the corners of his lips. "Let's take this to a more private setting, shall we?"  
"Not too private," the boy says quickly, taking his hand back.

"There's a coffee shop to the right, mostly empty. We will go there," Aro says, after a moment's deliberation.

I scratch my leg where the denim jeans are annoying me. _I hate blending in_.

I follow Aro and Alec to the little coffee shop, which smells disgusting. _I hate those Cullens for forcing me to come here. _

I pull up the mental picture of Carlisle Cullen, which is always in the corner of my mind now. Bringing it to the forefront of my thoughts, I narrow my eyes and smile a little harder.

Satisfied, I tuck the picture away, keeping a small portion of my mind focused on it at all times.

The teen sits at the opposite side of the table from us. We each order a coffee so as not to look conspicuous. The cups sit in front of us, untouched, as the dog begins to speak.

"Look, if I help you, you won't hurt me or my pack brothers?"

"Of course not," Aro lies smoothly. "We treat our allies as friends."  
He relaxes a fraction. "What about Bella Swan?"

Of course Aro knows Bella is no longer human, from the dog's thoughts.

"She has a place in my guard." Another lie slips smoothly from his lips.

"So she'll live?"

Aro narrows his eyes. "You have my word."

I sigh in disgust, too low for him to hear. These people are so gullible.

"I'll get you Carlisle. No one will suspect me; I can get him out. Tell me where to meet you. If you threaten him, the others will surrender. It will be an easy matter to destroy them."

He takes a deep breath, fingers nervously fiddling with his cup. "In return, my pack brothers and I go free."  
A smile curls Aro's lips. "Done."

Cockiness creeps into the teen's face as we make plans. Obviously he feels safe, now that we "need" him.

It will be a pleasure to destroy this dog when we're done with the Cullens.


End file.
